Que Empiecen los Vigésimo Septimos Juegos del Hambre
by El Chico Escritor LJDH
Summary: Embárcate en esta aventura con Christian Faithful. Que pasara con este chico de 17 años y su compañera de distrito? No siempre la surte esta de nuestro lado, sobre todo si la entrenadora de este chico es la mama de su compañera de distrito. ¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS VIGÉSIMO SÉPTIMO JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!
1. Capitulo 1 La vida en el 4

1 – LA VIDA EN EL CUATRO

Era sábado por la mañana y mi madre me acabo de despertar, bueno maravilla que logre dormir; ya se acerca la cosecha y claro, yo no soy de esos estúpidos que creen que los juegos son un acto de honor.

Ya van a ser las cuatro, y en media hora tengo que salir para la escuela que nos prepara para ir a la matanza, que por alguna razón se llama _Escuela Especial de Defensa Personal; _no solo es de defensa personal, es algo creado para prepararnos para los juegos, los maldito juegos; un torneo mortal creado por el capitolio para recordarnos que ellos son más fuertes, se supone que es ilegal entrenar antes de los juegos, pero vivimos en uno de los tres distritos ricos de Panem. El capitolio pasa por alto la escuela, mientras todos cumplamos con una buena disciplina, y claro la escuela no es un lujo que todos se puedan permitir, por suerte, mis padres tienen la mayor empresa pesquera del distrito 4.

Ya voy llegando a la escuela cuando recuerdo que hoy no puedo ir, ya que, el distrito está lleno de agentes de la paz, y por el respeto que se supone que tenemos que tener hacia el capitolio la escuela estará cerrada hasta que terminen los juegos. Decido ir a ayudarle a mi papa, que está pescando, pero… las gaviotas se están robando los peces que a pescado, así que decido espantarlas; utilizo unas piedras para lanzarlas, espantando a todas las gaviotas.

Ya es de noche, y solo faltan dos días para la cosecha. Solo me quedan dos cosechas, y mi nombre solo está 6 veces; pero bueno no siempre la suerte está de nuestro lado. Hace dos años en el primer vasallaje de los veinticinco, se suponía que nosotros votaríamos por el será escogido y bueno yo… vote por un amigo que se burló de mi hermano, pero todos os pobres el distrito que superan numéricamente a los ricos, votaron por la hija del alcalde, que con solo 12 años, en su primera cosecha salió escogida; ella murió de una manera horrible, la mataron a golpes los otros 23 tributos.

Logro dormirme rápidamente pero las pesadillas atacan; estas no son tan terribles, ya que esta vez solo veo los juegos de los posibles entrenadores para los juegos, ninguno me llama la atención, y hay ahora unos 7 vivos y lo extraño es que la más vieja tiene unos 45 años, la he visto muchas veces en la televisión y creo que fue la ganadora de los primeros juegos del hambre, si eso es cierto debió de haber ganado de 18, que logro tan estúpido tiene el 4, tener la ganadora de los primeros juegos.


	2. Capitulo 2 La cosecha

**2 – LA COSECHA**

**Hola lectores del mundo, espero que le guste este nuevo cap, subo esto al instante porque ya lo tenia en otra pagina, peor lo elimine, en todo caso no creo demorarme mucho actualizando ya tengo el 3 capitulo escrito pero falta pasarlo a word y todo eso.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

Es lunes por mañana, hoy a medio día se celebrara la cosecha y al menos yo estoy muy nervioso, aunque porque no estarlo; en el 4 casi nunca se presentan voluntarios, de vez en cuando uno de 18 ya entrenado desde los 12 se presenta voluntario, pero en la escuela ninguno ha llegado a los 18, y bueno después de lo que paso con la hija del alcalde, nadie está muy feliz que digamos.

– _¡Chris! Levántate ya, te tienes que arreglar_ – me grita mi madre que tiene un tono triste, claro hoy es día de cosecha.

Tomo una ducha fría, lo que hace que todos mis sentidos despierten, cosa que no me gusta, me gustaría que si salgo escogido, al menos parezca alguien frió y despiadado, no un hijo de mami. Me visto con la ropa elegante de mi hermano Fer, él se salvó de ir a los juegos hace ya 4 años y pues a mí, llevo 6 años aguantando la cosecha. Termino de vestirme y voy a desayunar, como siempre, comemos lo que se pescó el día anterior, por suerte, ayer encontramos huevos en el lomo de un pez, así que si me salvo de ser escogido comeremos caviar.

La plaza está repleta de personas, ya estoy formado cuando veo a mi hermano, está totalmente preocupado y ahora reconozco a la chica que está a su lado, me trae un recuerdo extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto en tv; en ese momento, el sueño que tuve la noche del sábado me llega a la cabeza, en él estaba ella, o al menos eso creo; es la imagen viva de la ganadora de los primeros juegos, pero la ganadora tiene más de los 18 años y la chica está haciendo fila para la cosecha. Avanzo en la fila hasta llegar a donde nos registran, odio ese aparato, me pinchan el dedo y por alguna razón ni me doy cuenta, sigo mirando a la chica que está en la parte de atrás, donde están las de 18, eso significa que es su última cosecha.

Empieza el video de siempre, una estúpida grabación que trae el capitolio, explicando el porqué de los juegos, y la razón por la que es considerado un acto de honor participar en él. Cuando termina, la acompañante asignada al distrito empieza a hablar,

–_Hola a todos y todas, hoy estamos celebrando el inicio de nuestro aniversario vigésimo séptimo de los Juegos del Hambre_ – Dice Ellie Titus, ella es acompañante del distrito hace unos 5 años, y es de las pocas acompañantes que he visto que no tienen eso horrible acento del capitolio. Sin que preste mucha atención, oigo unas notas graves, que dan la sensación de un momento tenso, aunque claro que lo es, ya va a empezar la verdadera cosecha, el momento de la revelación delos jóvenes que van a ser enviados a una arena para matar o morir, en ese momento siento a alguien que me mira, volteo la mirada hacia mi hermano que está viendo a alguien, que claramente no soy yo, está viendo a la chica que estaba con él hace un rato.

–_Bueno, llego el momento que todos estamos esperando ¡EMPEZEMOS!_– Dice con ánimo Ellie, que ahora quito todas mis dudas sobre su procedencia, en esa frase se le salió un poco de ese acento chillón del capitolio, que tanto odio, aunque era obvio que viviera allí, ya que si no estaría aquí. Desvió mi atención a la urna de los hombres, 6 de las papeletas de hoy tienen claramente escrito "CHRISTIAN FAITHFUL", claro aunque son solo 6 entre miles, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

–_Como siempre, primero las damas_– Ellie se dirige a la urna contraria de la que mis ojos veían. –_Veamos… Victoria Cavanugh_ – La tensión se siente en el aire, los ganadores que están sentados en la tarima dirigen la mirada hacia la primera ganadora quien tiene una expresión de preocupación, veo a la chica rubia de ojos azules como el mar subiendo a la tarima, y noto que es la misma que estaba al lado de mi hermano.

–_Mira quien está aquí, ¡La hija de la primera ganadora de los juegos! Parece que esta señorita va a seguir con el legado familiar, pero claro, solamente si se lo permiten ¡¿Alguna Voluntaria?! _– nadie se ofrece. Victoria tiene una mirada firme, aunque se nota que está a punto de llorar, –_ ¡Esta bien, sigamos con los hombres! _– mi corazón late a mil por hora, mis sentidos se ponen alerta, DIOS odio al capitolio. La mano de Ellie ya está adentro de la urna, cuando está apunto de decirlo, mi mente se prepara para lo peor… –_Veamos, y nuestro tributo masculino es… _– O no ahí viene….

–Christian Faithful–


	3. Capitulo 3 Peticiones Importantes

_**Capitulo 3 | Peticiones Importantes**_

**Bueno, primero que todo gracias a las personas que publicaron en los reviews (LouiseLV y Kittens and Cats ¡gracias por hacer mis primeras reviews! )**

**Aqui el tercer Cap, tal vez este un poquito raro, ya que mientras lo pasaba al word, lo "reescribí".**

**Por favor**** hagan lo posible para que en las reviews pongan el capitulo, ya que aveces me confundo un poco, ya que ff no tiene sistema para comentar por caps, almenos eso creo.**

**Bueno aqui va =P**

**PD: Si les gusta, no olviden seguir la historia, y si les gusta como escribo siganme como escritor. Para mi es muy importante crecer como escritor asi que dejen sus reviews y compartan a sus amigos.**

* * *

El corazón se me detiene, nadie me preparo para sentir esto, ni siquiera en la escuela. No entiendo como escuchar mi propio nombre me causo tanto daño. Siento que mis piernas se mueven solas. Estoy impresionado de la mala suerte que tengo. Había solo 6 papeles con mi nombre, entre miles, y tuve que salir yo.

Ya Cuando ya estoy en la tarima, siento ganas de gritar y llorar, maldiciendo al capitolio.

Ellie hace que Victoria y yo nos demos las manos – ¡_Les presento a los tributos del distrito cuatro! Victoria y Christian _– y así acaba la ceremonia, junto a mi esperanza.

Unos agentes de la paz nos escoltan hasta el edificio de justicia, antes no lo hacían, pero el año pasado una chica intento escapar, pero la inmovilizaron pegándole un tiro en el pie, cosa que obviamente le arreglaron los "grandiosos" médicos del capitolio.

El edificio es un lugar amplio y hermoso, todo es blanco como papel, supondría que es mármol. Los pilares de la estructura están decorados con hermosas perlas, todas de distintos colores. El piso está hecho de baldosas en forma de diamante, están un poco desgastadas por la humedad, cosa que le da un toque de naturalidad. Me encanta. Unos agentes me separan de Victoria; lo primero que les agradezco, la situación estaba muy tensa. El agente que me cogió el brazo me lleva a una habitación en el segundo piso. La habitación está decorada con un tapiz azul, que me recuerda al mar. No hay nada más que un pequeño sillón hecho con los nudos más complicados que he visto, es precioso. Pasa el tiempo, ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Deben de estar buscando a mi familia. Mi mente se prepara para unos de los minutos más duros de mi viaje a la arena. Mi familia.

Ahora que me acuerdo, Ellie no pidió voluntarios, cosa que me extraña, o solo ha sido cosa mía.

Veo de reojo que se abre la puerta, veo que mis padres entran por la puerta, y como esperaba corren a abrasarme. Están llorando, igual que yo.

–_Hola hijo _– Me dice mi papa, que casi no puede hablar. Al menos puede, mi madre no lo ha logrado. – _Te quiero mucho pa, te voy a extrañar. Por favor haz que nunca me olviden... ¿y mi hermano? _ Les pregunto. El no entro con ellos. – _El hará que sepas todo, la razón por la que no está aquí _– Esas palabras me desconciertan, no puedo entender como mi hermano me podrá enviar un mensaje, pero bueno ahora no puedo pensar en eso, estos son los últimos momentos con mi familia – _Te amo hijo, por favor nunca cambies. Te amo _– Las primeras palabras que he escuchado de mi madre desde que salí escogido quedan flotando en el aire, me abraza fuertemente y se va llorando. – _Hijo, te tengo que hablar. Esto es más una petición que una orden, pero, hazlo por mí. No quiero que en los juegos te conviertas en otra marioneta del capitolio. ¿Recuerdas el día en la playa? ¿Cuándo encontramos a la chica? – _asiento, si lo recuerdo, y muy bien. Era domingo por la tarde, hace ya unos 5 años. Solo habían pasado 3 días desde que me salve de mi primera cosecha, y las pesadillas me atacaban despierto o dormido. Mi padre estaba trabajando fuerte para pagar la matrícula de la escuela para los juegos, así que decidí ayudarle. Fui a buscarlo en la playa en la zona de pescadores, y lo encontré, tirado en el suelo llorando, al frente de lo que parecía ser una chica muerta. Ella tenía algo saliendo desde el pecho, y note que era un anzuelo, estaba petrificado de miedo, y vi que mi padre le cerró los dos ojos y le beso en la frente. No aguante más, y fui a casa. Mi padre noto que estaba llorando en mi cuarto y entro a verme, ahí fue cuando le conté todo, y me conto que aquello era solo una muestra de respeto por una persona que murió a manos de uno, ya sea intencionalmente no.

–_Quiero que al menos si llegas al final de los juegos, tú ganes, pero quiero que hagas lo que hice con la chica ¿está bien? _– Me dice –_Si padre_– Le respondo, pensando que las consecuencias que tendría eso para mí, bueno igual voy a los juegos y no hay cosas peores que eso, o al menos eso creo.

Ya estoy en el tren. A mi padre lo sacaron a la fuerza, porque según Ellie estábamos cortísimos, cortísimos, cortísimos de tiempo. No le quiero hablar, así que me voy a mi habitación del tren. Este es muy grande y amplio, cada vagón es algo diferente, el único que me interesa es el último, en donde están nuestras habitaciones, una de cada lado. Por lo que veo, la mía es la izquierda, ya que la derecha está cerrada con llave. Todo es muy lujoso aquí, el edificio de justicia se queda corto en belleza. Me acuesto en la cama, que está perfectamente tendida. No sé cuánto habrá pasado, pero ya debe de ser hora de cenar, alguien está tocando la puerta, debe de ser Ellie, pero estoy furioso con ella. Me desespero a los 15 minutos, no sé cómo esa mujer tiene tanta paciencia, yo ya la perdí, voy directo a abrir la puerta. Le abro y me llevo una sorpresota, no es Ellie, es Victoria


End file.
